


Modern Music

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Breaking Benjamin, CD players, Culture, Friendship, Gen, Internet, Linkin Park - Freeform, Metallica - Freeform, Modern, Music, Other - Freeform, borrowing things, classic rock music, headphones, light humor, loaning things, rock music, slight The Avengers spoilers, stereos, tiny Winter Soldier spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Bucky listening to some modern day music in an effort to catch up to modern day culture, Steve reluctantly decides that maybe he should get caught up as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Music

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Captain America, The Avengers, or any of the bands listed.

When Steve passed by Bucky’s room, at first he didn’t know what he was hearing. All he heard was a guy screaming in a loud voice, and at first he thought it was Bucky, screaming from a nightmare or something. He burst into the room, and was surprised to see Bucky laying on the floor in the sunlight with a book, and the stereo that Tony had gotten him playing full blast. 

“Steve? You want something?” Bucky asked. 

“What is that noise?” Steve demanded, glancing at the stereo. “It sounded like someone was being murdered.”

“It’s only Linkin Park,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. 

A new song seemed to start, and Steve listened for a bit, taking in the music with his excellent hearing. 

_“Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real….”_

It seemed to match Bucky’s personality perfectly, Steve realized. The words fit, in a way that he’d never imagine that music could fit someone so perfectly before. 

“Have you been listening to any of the modern day music, Steve?” Bucky asked, looking up from his book suddenly. “Isn’t it wonderful? There’s all kinds of music out there, everything from rock to country to rap to dance…it’s so…magical.” 

Steve shook his head.

“I haven’t been listening to anything. The few things that I’ve heard is from Tony’s labs. He plays mostly AC/DC and Metallica, though don’t ask me to tell which is which,” 

Steve admitted. 

Bucky chuckled, and rolled over before jumping lightly to his feet. He padded over to the stereo, and the music stopped when he popped open the stereo and handed him a CD. Steve, having been around the avengers long enough, knew what to do with it, but it still seemed like a thing of wonder that so much music could be placed on so small a thing, and be played again and again and again…

“You can borrow this. Don’t worry, I’ve got some on the internet too. If you like it enough, I’ll let you have that one and ask Tony to get me a new CD. He will, especially if he hears that I’ve successfully gotten you to start listening to music again,” Bucky said, knowingly. 

Steve hesitated, taking the CD gently with his fingers. It felt like he could shatter it instantly. Bucky handed him a much smaller CD player that looked shiny and silver, with huge black round headphones that looked like they could deafen the world around him.

But then, maybe that was the point?

He took the CD player, and said tentatively, 

“So this is Linkin…”

“Linkin Park. And here,” Bucky went to his shelf that was stacked with CD after CD. He picked five CDs, and gave them to Steve. “Pink Floyd, Metallica, Breaking Benjamin, and AC/DC. I’ve branched out a bit thanks to Pandora and iHeart radio.” He added. 

Steve stared at him, and then took the CDs. It took a bit of creative juggling to carry all of it, but he managed. 

“I’ll go and listen to them then. What should I start with?”

“Start with AC/DC or Metallica. You’re familiar with them. The songs are listed in the case, like this,” Bucky said, pulling out the cover of one case, and opening it, revealing a long length of paper with a lot of words and art on it. “And it’s numbered, so you know what you’re listening to. The numbers will pop up on this part of the CD…and you can probably figure out the rest from there,” Bucky said, grinning at him. 

Steve had never seen him so happy. 

But then, music was one of the few things that they had both loved, before they’d become soldiers of war.

Steve took the music and thanked Bucky, before turning to head to his room.

But instead of first listening to Metallica or AC/DC like Bucky had suggested, he listened to Linkin Park.

Up popped the first song on Hybrid Theory, and he liked it. It wasn’t screaming, it was just…nice. 

_…it’s like I’m paranoid, looking over my back. It’s like a-whirlwind inside of my head…_

As he listened, Steve felt that he rather liked Linkin Park.

And that Tony was definitely going to have to get Bucky a new CD of his own.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and loved. Thank you for reading.


End file.
